A display device equipped with a display panel, such as a liquid crystal panel, is used in portable information terminal devices such as cell phone, smartphone, and tablet notebook computer, and electronic devices such as computer, for example. Examples of the display device are described in Patent Documents 1 and 2 below.
Patent Document 1 describes a display device including an element array area in which display elements are arrayed in a matrix, an RGB switch circuit which includes a plurality of sampling units for time-division driving the element array area sequentially for each of a plurality of columns, and a video signal protection circuit which includes a plurality of video signal protection units arrayed at an array pitch smaller than the array pitch of the sampling units.
Patent Document 2 describes a display device which includes a display area; a frame area around the display area; a terminal area along one side of the display area in the frame area; a mounting area along the one side of the display area at a part of the terminal area; a source control circuit including an array of a plurality of unit circuits provided for each of a predetermined number of a plurality of adjacent source signal lines in the frame area between the display area and the mounting area; and a plurality of video signal lines which extend in parallel with each other from the plurality of unit circuits in the frame area along the terminal area in a direction intersecting the one side of the display area at a predetermined angle, whereupon the video signal lines further extend in parallel with each other in a direction orthogonal to the one side of the display area until reaching the mounting area. At least some of the plurality of unit circuits are arrayed while being displaced toward the display area in the order along the direction in which the video signal lines extend at the predetermined angle.